Pacifica
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: In the pouring rain, Ritsu runs. She runs from the pain of hiding her feelings, from the pain of never being able to be with the one person she loves above all else. In the rain, Ritsu cries. A little Mitsu story. A twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello ^^ welcome to my very first Mitsu story! :D I really, really, really love Mio and Ritsu ^^ they go so amazingly together. So I decided to write this. I hope all Mitsu fans enjoy the story ^^

* * *

_Pacifica_

* * *

Rain poured down in the sombre silence of the night. The moon sat heavy and drunk high up in the colourless sky, hidden behind thick curtains of angry clouds. Sharp streaks of lightning shot down from the heavens, soon followed by the shaking clap of thunder. This act of symphony repeated itself in irregular steps, out of synch like the true wildness of nature.

On an empty street drenched in water, a young girl ran. She ignored the burn in her lungs and the ache of her legs as she forced herself to move faster, run harder. The tears streaming down her face went unnoticed and mingled with the rainwater spilling across her skin.

Her short brown hair was completely soaked and stuck to the side of her face, her fringe falling in her eyes and impairing her vision. She had fallen a few minutes earlier and had lost her signature yellow hairband. That didn't matter to her, however, as the burn in her heart fuelled her on to ignore everything and to run.

She gasped out as her feet refused to carry her any further, and she fell.

The tar underneath her body scraped her knees raw as she skidded along the ground to eventually land in an exhausted heap. Rain continued to fall, covering her even more heavily with icy liquid. Neither the cold nor the wetness registered to her; all she could feel was the painful beats of her heart. With every pound a shot of pain slithered up her chest and into her throat. This was a feeling she had felt often before, but never this intensely.

Aching and tearing, that was what her heart felt like. It was as if someone had slipped their hand into her chest, bypassed her ribs and wrapped fiery fingers around her trembling organ. Every so often that hand would give a tiny squeeze or a gentle caress, sending the heart in a panicked race. The girl couldn't contain her agony any longer, and grabbed her head in her hands. She began to cry.

This was something she had tried to ignore because she needed to be strong. She had to be tough and able. Crying wasn't something she did in the face of pain. But through years of supressing her emotions, of fears and unrequited feelings, her limit of strength had run out and poured out to emptiness.

She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, and then remained curled up by the side of the road in the dead of night. There was no other sound other than her rhythmic breathing and the rain until a shout from the distance roused her from her weakened position. She raised her head and cocked an ear towards the direction of the sound.

"Ritsu!" The familiar voice stabbed through her heart like a blunt pair of scissors. "Ritsu, where are you?" The voice called out again, frantic.

Ritsu considered hiding where she was, but did not want to continue being as weak as she had allowed herself since the moment she had started running. She should have known that Mio would have followed her, and she did not want to worry her any more than she already was.

"Mio." Ritsu's voice came out raspy and hoarse from her earlier weeping. She tried again after clearing her throat and stood up from the ground. "Mio!"

The raven haired girl heard the faint cry and turned to the right. There stood Ritsu, looking pained and exhausted.

"Ritsu!" Mio bounded forward until she had the brunette tightly in her arms. "Ritsu, why did you run off like that? Are you crying?" Her own voice trembled with unshed tears. She had never felt such fear as when her best friend had run so suddenly and disappeared into the rain. Her heart had yet to calm from the physical exertion and the scare.

"M-Mio. I'm sorry for scaring you." Ritsu replied in a defeated tone. She could no longer hide her pain from her friend.

Mio pulled back to look into Ritsu's eyes. What she saw there made her heart ache. "Ritsu, what's wrong?"

"It isn't important." The brunette responded and looked to the ground. Looking into Mio's beautiful eyes sent her heart racing for two very different reasons.

"Tell me. Seeing you like this hurts me." Mio begged and placed a hand against her friend's cheek, turning her face so that their eyes could meet once more.

Ritsu swallowed hard at the touch. She closed her eyes and savoured the feel of soft, velvety skin warming her cold cheek. There seemed to be no other choice but to confess. A lie at this point would be obvious, and an attempt to avoid the question would only hurt and anger Mio. The last thing Ritsu wanted to do was hurt Mio, which is why she had hid her feelings for the tall beauty ever since she had fallen in love with her. She was in love with her best friend, with her beautiful, intelligent, shy best friend. How could she ever tell her about what she felt without losing her in the process?

The years of secretly yearning for her best friend had broken her heart, but had strengthened it in the process. She had learnt to adapt to the pain and to deal with it. Eventually it became a part of her everyday life. But now, it was unbearable. Ritsu never knew that it could hurt this much.

"I-I went to meet you at Max Burger's and I s-saw you with that g-guy," Ritsu began in a trembling voice. She grabbed a fist full of Mio's shirt in each hand and lowered her head. "I saw him k-kiss you and I… I ran."

"Ritsu." Mio tightened her hold on her best friend. Her mind flashed back to what had happened not even 20 minutes ago, and she sighed. "That guy means nothing to me. He confessed to me a few days ago and wouldn't leave me alone. What you saw was him stealing a kiss from me. Look at me." Mio raised Ritsu's head once more.

"I-I'm sorry for reacting like this, I know it's weird for a friend to freak out over that."

"Why did you freak out, Ritsu?" Mio asked seriously, wanting to hear the truth and nothing else.

"I…" Ritsu fell into silence as she lost herself in Mio's gaze. Could she do it? Could she say those three words she had banished from her lips all those years ago, and to the person she had forbidden herself from speaking them to?

"Tell me Ritsu. No matter what it is, you will always be my best friend. I will support you and be there for you. You can trust me." Mio said determinedly with an equally determined look in her dark eyes.

Ritsu took a deep, shuddering breath. This was it. There was no other choice now. She had to do it. She had to confess.

"Mio," Ritsu removed her friend's hands and took a step away from her, making sure to give them a good amount of distance for what she was about to say.

"Why are you stepping away?"

"Because you might not like what I have to say."

Mio didn't respond after that, she merely waited in silence. She watched Ritsu shuffling nervously and sweep a shaking hand through her messy brown hair.

"Mio, a few years ago I realized something. It came over me so suddenly that I wasn't prepared, and after I realized, I could never forget."

Mio wanted to say something, but she refrained and kept quiet.

"I noticed little things about you. Like how your long hair shone like silk in the sun, like how you always eat so delicately, like how your cheeks always turn the cutest shade of pink whenever you are embarrassed or scared."

Mio felt her heart pick up speed again. She could guess where this was leading to.

"When I discovered your blush, I did everything I could to see it every day. Teasing you and scaring you became my obsession."

"Ritsu…"

"Mio, I am so deeply in love with you. I have been for a very long time. I was scared so I hid it. Losing you is the last thing I ever want to experience, and if that meant I would have to let you go one day and never be with you, so be it. I'm sorry for overstepping the line of friendship, but this heart of mine just couldn't help itself." Ritsu turned her back to Mio, terrified of the horror and disgust she knew she would see. Her hands started shaking even harder and her heart began to hurt once more. Traitor tears leaked out and warmed her cheeks, surprising the brunette that she had any tears left to cry.

Mio didn't respond, causing Ritsu's heart to lurch in regret and fear. She was about to apologise and beg for forgiveness when she felt two warm arms encircling her neck.

"Baka Ritu." Mio whispered softly against Ritsu's ear.

"M-Mio?!" Ritsu turned around in the raven-head's arms. She looked into Mio's eyes with disbelief. "Why?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Was the only response Mio gave before she pulled Ritsu against her and captured her lips. The brunette was shocked at the action but responded enthusiastically when she regained her senses.

She was kissing Mio, and not only that, but Mio was the one who had kissed _her_. It was almost too good to be true.

"Mio." Ritsu whispered when Mio pulled away and gave her a dazzling smile.

"I love you Ritsu! I've been too scared to confess. You know how cowardly I am. I'm so happy that you feel the same." Mio hugged her again and buried her face against the brunette's neck.

Ritsu's heart warmed up and all traces of pain vanished. It was as if the painful wounds had never been there and now all she had was a vibrant, strong beating heart. She returned the embrace with a stronger one of her own, and without being able to contain her happiness, picked Mio up and swung her around in circles.

"Mio! I love you!" Ritsu shouted in delight and ignored Mio's protests to let her down. She eventually stopped and released Mio after receiving a very colourful threat from the raven-head.

"Hee," Ritsu scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile. "I got excited, sorry Mio." She apologised.

"It's okay you idiot."

"Now I'm your idiot." Ritsu said as she stepped closer to Mio until their bodies were pressed together. As expected a deep blush formed on the taller girl's face and she looked away in embarrassment.

"Y-you've always been my idiot." Mio said softly.

Ritsu chuckled deviously before kissing Mio again, and this time the kiss deepened.

Under the pouring rain and rapturous lighting, Mio and Ritsu kissed like the true lovers they were. The heavens applauded.

Finally, they could be together without the fear of rejection and the loss of friendship. Now they could be so much more.

* * *

_Did you enjoy it? ^^ Do review and let me know how it was for you. Think I should continue? For now it will remain a oneshot, but if enough people like it and request more, I will write more. I just love fluffy romance ^^ Thank you for reading, you beautiful person, who ever you are XD_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello ^^ Some very nice reviews motivated me to write this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

* * *

"R-Ritsu?" Mio nervously asked the brunette after she had entered the room and sat down in front of her on the floor.

After their dramatic scene in the rain both girls had gone to Mio's house to shower and get out of their wet clothes. Mio had showered first, followed by Ritsu who had just finished. The brunette had a towel around her shoulders while her wet hair still stuck to the sides of her face. Her fringe completely covered her forehead, since her headband was yet to be found.

"Yes, Mio dear?" Ritsu replied with a teasing smile.

"U-um... Since we..." Mio looked past Ritsu and focused on a crack on the floor. She felt her cheeks warm and could only imagine how red they must look.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow at the familiar embarrassment. "Since we what, Mio-chan?"

"S-since we c-confessed..." Mio's blush deepened. "D-does that mean you'll... Uh..." Mio lost her confidence again and switched her gaze to a teddy sitting beside her on the bed. It was a sizable panda bear that Ritsu had gotten for her on her birthday. Its lifeless plastic eyes stared back at her, causing Mio to gulp at the empty gaze and look away to another corner of her room.

"Does it mean what? Come on Mio, you're killing me here." Ritsu sat down close to Mio, leaned back on her hands and looked up into Mio's face. The fresh blush was a delightful sight to the drummer.

"Does that mean you'll stop scaring me?" Mio finally blurted out with closed eyes. She curled her hands into fists on her lap and kept her eyes shut tight.

Mio waited for a reply, but none came. She felt a shift in the air around her and suddenly Ritsu's scent filled her senses. Mio's eyes fluttered open, and then they widened. Ritsu's face was directly in front of hers. They were so close that their noses were touching and they were breathing the same air.

Slowly, Ritsu's lips turned upwards in a knowing smirk as Mio's cheeks reddened to their limit. The raven haired girl's heart was beating so fast that it was all she could hear. The close proximity and intensity in Ritsu's eyes made her head swim.

"I guess I won't need to scare you anymore." Ritsu concluded, leaned forward to place a quick soft kiss against Mio's lips, and then she dropped back down onto the floor and looked up at her best friend with a smirk.

Mio realized what had happened and decided to take revenge. Being bigger than Ritsu, it was easy to pin her down onto the floor by sitting on her stomach with her full weight. The surprise alone immobilized Ritsu that she just remained on her back with a triumphantly smiling Mio sitting comfortably on top of her.

"Comfy?" The human chair enquired.

"Very." Mio responded and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Miiiiiio." Ritsu dragged her name out in a playful whine and then sat up. Mio gasped as she was tipped backwards, but Ritsu caught her in the circle of her arms and pulled her against her body.

"How's this?" Ritsu asked softly, all traces of teasing gone.

"I-it's fine." Mio responded nervously. She felt her body tremble when Ritsu's hot breath blew across her ear. Both of their hearts were beating fast.

"Ne, Mio." The brunette started and slightly leaned back. She wrapped her arms around Mio's neck and then pulled her into a gentle kiss. It lasted for a few minutes until Ritsu remembered that she had wanted to say something and slowly pulled away. It was almost painful to part her lips from her love's. Mio's taste was intoxicating, and the soft warmth of her lips was enrapturing. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Ritsu completed her thought and then smiled in satisfaction. She leaned back again and just looked at Mio with all the love in the world.

"Ritsu, we can always be like this for as long as you want me." Mio played with the edge of Ritsu's shirt and worried that her blush would return. Her heart had started to beat faster again, that much was uncontrollable.

"I will always want you." Suddenly Mio was flipped onto her back and Ritsu was on top of her, smiling down at her in victory. "Mio, I love you with all my heart. You were my first best friend and my first love." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her best friend's forehead.

Mio's heart soared at the admission. "Ritsu..." She said softly and could do nothing but stare. She never knew that Ritsu could be this romantic and mushy.

Feeling high on happiness and love, Mio wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck and pulled the brunette's face down to her own, successfully reclaiming those lips. They kissed for a lengthy amount of time, the contact heating in passion and deepening as time went on.

Ritsu moved her lips from Mio's to her neck, where she gently caressed the sensitive skin there. Mio bit down onto her lip to suppress a delighted moan. It would be too embarrassing to make that sort of sound.

Lost in her own world, Ritsu continued to kiss along Mio's throat. She decided to test a theory, and stuck her tongue out. She slowly tasted Mio's shivering skin and felt the object of her affection tremble against her touch. Mio's eyes were shut tight as she concentrated on controlling her reactions. A moan escaped her mouth however, the moment Ritsu had gently bitten down on one of her earlobes.

"Oh Mio, I never knew you were that naughty." Ritsu whispered teasingly into her ear.

In embarrassment Mio rolled out from underneath Ritsu's body and crawled towards her bed. She hid her face against the mattress and just remained that way, wishing that she could disappear or just turn invisible.

"Mio?" Ritsu asked in concern and shuffled up beside her. "Did I go too far? Did I hurt you?" The concern in her voice roused Mio from her hiding place. She looked over at Ritsu with frustrated tears.

"Don't tease me like that! I'll die of embarrassment!" Mio shouted and then hid her face again.

"Aw Mio, come on. We both know you enjoy my teasing."

A muffled reply followed, but the brunette couldn't understand what was being said.

"Mio, get your face off of the bed, I can't hear you."

Mio sighed after lifting her face once more. "I said, I might enjoy your teasing but most times I can't handle it."

"Well, you'll have to get used to this new form of teasing, because now that you know my feelings I don't have to hold back."

The tall beauty mumbled again, causing Ritsu to ask her to remove her face from the mattress once more. "I said, I... I d-don't want you to hold back." Mio blushed and looked intensely at the blanket on her bed.

"Then I won't." Ritsu turned Mio's face and then kissed her. She allowed all of her love and passion to flow through that kiss, and before long Mio relaxed and leaned into Ritsu as their lips moved together.

Experimentally Ritsu ran her tongue along Mio's bottom lip, and then felt her heart skip a beat when Mio's lips parted. She hesitantly explored her love's mouth, and soon their tongues were caressing each other. Suddenly, Ritsu pulled back.

"Mio," the brunette said hurriedly to the now stressing bassist.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

The drummer shook her head. "No, but you're an amazing kisser. Have you practised?"

Mio blushed. "N-no... That was my f-first time."

"Wow." Ritsu stated and gave Mio a rakish grin. "I am one lucky girl." The drummer gave Mio an approving nod. "I'm so lucky! Not only are you beautiful, but you're naturally talented. Not that you weren't talented before, but now I've discovered an even more valuable skill of yours that you'll only ever use on me! Mio, you know-"

"Ritsu!" Mio interrupted her best friend's ramblings and grabbed a hold of the front of her shirt. "Shut up and kiss me again before I die of horror from saying that and curl into a ball." Mio said. Her face began taking on a horrified expression as she realized what she had just said.

Before she could withdraw into herself, Ritsu complied and jumped on top of her. They fell backwards with Ritsu on the top, who then leaned down and kissed Mio again.

Both of them decided to abandon thought and enjoy the moment. And enjoy it they surely did.

* * *

_Woo! It's finished ^^ this is as far as I'll go with this one. But I am planning a full Mitsu story, so stay tuned for that. Do let me know how this story was for you ^^ Thank you for reading *bows*._


End file.
